Heroism
by bluestring
Summary: Kendall may not have superhuman powers but he was a hero. *For witnessgreatness21*


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! So, first of all this is dedicated to all of you especially of course to witnessgreatness21 who started the whole idea of the story. WG21, if you are reading this, I do hope it's what you are looking for. Hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the building. Sounds of the sirens of the ambulance and fire trucks became louder as it approached the building. Different names were being called and stifled cries were heard among the people outside. Mrs. Knight was holding on to Katie. Both of them were crying, holding on to each other waiting for their sons and brothers to get out of the burning building.<p>

"Guys, go!" Kendall urged his friend to go out of the window and directly to the fireman's arms.

"We are not going anywhere without you." Carlos protested.

"Yes you are! James, hold on to Carlos and go." He said.

"But, Kendall . . ." James objected.

He held the taller boy's shoulders and look directly into his eyes.

"We'll be fine. Go!"

James nodded and got the Latino. They both stepped on the ladder and to the fireman.

Kendall could've been the one who would've went with Carlos to the fireman. He would've been saved first. Instead, he let his two best friends go first. It wasn't because he was the leader and he was obligated to give his life to his friends. No, he loved them too much and he wanted to protect them. It was his decision.

The smoke was getting heavier and the two started coughing.

"Kendall, I'm scared." The pale boy said to him.

He held the boy close and said to him.

"Don't worry, Logie. We're going to be okay. He's coming back." The use of the nickname made Logan calm down a little.

The fireman was back for the other two boys. He told his fellow fireman to move the ladder closer to the building. The ladder suddenly stopped inches away from the window. The fireman gave a signal for them to wait but Kendall knew that the building was going to collapse any minute. He shouted to the fireman and told him that he had an idea. He got Logan and carried him to the window.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked him.

Tears flowed down the blonde's face for he knew that if they both jumped their weight would just bring them down to the ground. So, he decided to throw his best friend to the fireman. He never had any thoughts of leaving Logan and saving himself. He was focused on saving Logan first.

He hugged the smaller boy and told him, "Tell mom, Katie Jo and the guys that I love them." Looking at the fireman, he nodded and the fireman positioned himself.

"Good bye Logan."

Just in time, Kendall threw Logan and the fireman caught him. Logan turned around and all he saw was Kendall with a tear- stained face waving and smiling to him one more time. Then, the building collapsed.

"Kendall!"

Logan was brought to the ground. He escaped the arms of the fireman and ran frantically to the collapsed building. He started digging the pile of rubble and didn't care if he got scars because of the sharp edges.

Carlos and James ran to their friend and helped him dig, having with them the little piece of hope that he was still alive. They kept digging and digging, tears streaming down their faces. Mrs. Knight wanted, too, to dig but she was just frozen in shock. Kendall was gone and out of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" James rubbed his head. He sat down and saw that; again, he was tangled in his own blanket and hit his head on the side table. He looked down and the picture of him and the guys on the floor with the glass broken. He got the picture and looked at it. It was the picture of their first concert together as a band. Then it struck him, without Kendall they wouldn't become famous and his dreams wouldn't be fulfilled. They were there together, trying to change the world with their music, one song at a time.<p>

BTR

Logan walked to his desk and opened his chemistry book. He had a test on the different people who made a huge addition to the study of chemistry. He sat down and flipped the pages, scanning through every name and their discovery. He closed the book and sighed. These scientists were considered heroes but to him they are just people who wanted to have a name and earn a lot. A hero to him is Kendall. He was the perfect example of a hero.

BTR

Carlos looked up and saw the time from his wall clock. He stood up and picked up the glass on the floor. As he walked down the stairs, he saw the pictures on the wall. Kendall and him together, Kendall with the band, Kendall with them when they had chicken pox and Kendall when they were in school. It was wonderful to think that even though he didn't, along with the band, change the world. He did something and it was that he saved their lives and became friends with them.

BTR

The three boys got up from their beds and searched their drawers for the clothes they were to wear for Kendall's funeral. They looked at their windows and they saw that the skies were gray. The sun sure did stop shining ever since Kendall was out of their lives.

* * *

><p>Ever since Kendall died, the boys couldn't bear living with each other because they always fought. Logan went to medical school and just rented a room to stay in. James still stayed in Palm woods and is currently part of a movie. Carlos, however, went back to Minnesota and went back to studying in a normal school.<p>

BTR

Logan got into the plane and sat down. To pass the time, Logan decided to read his medical book. With every page he turned, the letters kept changing places making the words jumbled. He closed the book and put his hands over his eyes. He was tired. He removed his hands and his swollen, teary and worn out eyes showed. There were times where he just wanted to give up. More tears passed his cheeks as he remembered the times where he became tired and wanted to give up but Kendall wouldn't let him. He gave Logan strength especially when he needed it the most. But now, when he needed Kendall more than ever, Kendall wasn't there to give him a boost to go on.

BTR

James sat in his private jet. He looked out of his window. He could see Hollywood so clearly. He put his head back on the headrest and sighed deeply, taking all the time he had to rest from the stress he had been feeling the last months. He looked one more time in the window and saw that Hollywood was now covered by clouds. That was their life before Kendall helped them become famous. There was no fame, no pressure, and no stress. Honestly, he missed the old times, the times where all of them would just play hockey to their or to Kendall's heart's desire. He missed the times where they would visit Kendall to 'help' him with work even though they never did and Kendall wouldn't mind. If only time could be turned back.

BTR

Carlos took his leisurely stroll to the park. He wanted to sit down and escape the sadness, the reality that Kendall was gone. He clutched his jacket close to his body. He found a bench, dusted off the snow and sat down. He saw four boys run to the slide, laughing. He saw them go up and down the slide until one boy tripped and scraped his knee. He stood up to help but saw that the situation was already being taken care of the three boys. The boys reminded him of them. Carlos would be the one who was clumsy enough to scrape his knee every time they played. Logan being the prepared one would put a band-aid. James would help him stand up. And the most unforgettable thing that ever happened was when Kendall would tickle his sides to make him forget the pain or just to make him smile. But he was snapped back into reality when he saw that the boys were gone.

* * *

><p>The two boys arrived at the same time in the airport. As they were waiting for their bags . . .<p>

"No, I'll just be here for three days. . . Yes, I'll be back as soon as I could . . . Thank you."

Logan was waiting for his bag and while he did he looked to his left and saw his long lost childhood best friend.

"James?"

James put down his phone and looked to his right and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Logan, is that you?" He said, getting his bag and walking closer to see Logan clearly. "Oh my, Logan it is you."

James hugged his best friend that he hasn't seen for a long time. Logan rubbed his neck and got his bag. The two of them started walking and James inspected Logan's face. He saw that he was tired and stressed out just like he was.

"Logie?" James asked using Logan's nickname.

Logan was shocked at the sudden use of his nickname but was able to respond with an audible, "Hmm?"

"You look tired. Something bothering you?"

"No, nothing." He looked at James. "You?"

"Well," at first he was hesitant but he gave in, "I just can't believe . . . you know . . ."

"Me too." Logan cut James short because he knew that it was too painful.

"Um . . . where are you going to stay?" James inquired.

"I guess I'll just rent a room. I won't be staying that long. I still have to study for my test." Logan replied.

"Maybe, you could stay with me. We could share my old room. I mean, it's big enough and . . ."

"Thanks James." Logan smiled.

James explained that Carlos was going to pick him up. So, both of them sat down on the bench and waited. After a few minutes, Carlos arrived and the two stood up to welcome their youngest best friend.

"Hey, Carlitos." James hugged Carlos. Afterwards, Logan did the same.

All of them got in the car and directly went to James' house. They got down and James got into the house and opened the door with the key under the mat. They were unexpectedly greeted by James' mother.

"Hello, boys." She hugged the three of them.

"Hello, Mrs. Diamond." The two replied.

"Hey, mom." He hugged back. "Can Logan stay with us?"

Without hesitation his mother answered back, "Sure."

The three boys went to the room and sat down on the bed. Their eyes were swimming with tears as they looked around. The walls were filled with pictures of them together with Kendall.

"I miss him." Carlos suddenly said. "It's like when he was gone, everything just went wrong."

Logan looked at the Latino and gave him a comforting hug.

"Not everything." He tried opposing. But what else could he say?

Carlos just looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"Just most of it." Carlos said.

Before James could even speak, his mom said that they had to go. They wiped their tears and got into the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived and it was snowing harder than ever that their pants got soaked because of the snow. They all took their seats and listened.<p>

"Today, we are here to commemorate a brave, brave boy who gave up everything even his life for his friends and family."

People talked and said things and memories they wouldn't forget about Kendall. Then, it was Jo then Katie and Mrs. Knight.

Then . . . it was their turn.

James coughed and started the speech.

"First of all, thank you to those who went. It really meant a lot to us."

"Kendall was not only a good friend, brother, son, band mate and boyfriend but a hero. Heroes, to most of you here, are people with superhuman strength or some other power. To us . . . to us Kendall is our description of hero. Sure, he may not have laser vision but he had eyes that could only see the good side of everyone he met. He may not have ears that could hear miles away and a mouth that could cause an earthquake but ears that could listen to every problem and joy without complain and a mouth that could make even a cold hearted person' heart melt. He may not have super speed but he was fast enough to think of a way to help. He may never have had superhuman strength but the strength that he had was enough for people, especially us, to be inspired enough to carry our burden. And he may not be the one who knew how to fly but whenever you are with him it's like you are in the sky. You feel so happy and carefree."

"There are too many memories for us to tell everything but every single one is very important. I guess there are a few that may seem small like him skating and playing hockey with him but it is a very big deal for us."

"Kendall, if you are listening from the heavens right now, we hope that you know you were the best thing that happened in our lives. And we really can't express how thankful we are. But we are."

"Thanks for being our hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope that it wasn't boring. Or it was too short. So, please review :)


End file.
